A trama
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Uma garota muito estranha aparece para abalar as estruturas do Quartel Central. Homunculos x alquimistas... quem irá vencer?
1. Prólogo

Descrição de Yoko: garota de estatura mediana (diga-se do tamanho do Ed),magra, cabelos vermelhos na altura dos ombros, olhos verde-água, é atenciosa, amiga, muito decidida e tem um temperamento muito forte. Usa calça jeans justa, uma blusa preta de alcinha e um coturno preto de fivelas.

**"..." Pensamentos dos personagens.**

Yoko: Preciso de sua ajuda coronel.

Uma conversa particular e muito secreta estava em andamento naquela sala.

Mustang: Você sabe o que eles querem?

Até os móveis seriam suspeitos se ouvissem.

Yoko: Sim.

O clima era extremamente tenso. Uma troca de olhares mostrava que a ajuda era necessária.

Mustang: É algo que você tem ou o que você sabe?

A respiração parou, mas o coração disparou.

Yoko: Preciso de proteção, ou melhor, guarda-costas. Não me peça explicações, por favor.

O silêncio e a espera eram agonizantes.

Mustang: Sei de alguém que pode ajudá-la.

Uma consciência tranqüila e um coração mais leve.

Yoko: Arigato!

* * *

Ed: O que será que o cabeça de fósforo quer agora? 

Ele resmungava enquanto andava pelo corredor.

Al: Ele não comentou nada, nii-san?

Seus resmungos foram ouvidos por alguém.

Ed: Disse que era urgente e importante. Como se isso ajudasse... – voltou a resmungar.

Pararam em frente à porta desejada.

Al: Não vai bater?

O outro hesitava em entrar.

Ed: Vamos!

Ele bateu. Mas não esperou resposta. Encaminhou-se diretamente à mesa a sua frente.

* * *

Lust: Ela nos será muito útil. 

O plano estava sendo armado.

Envy: Como faremos ela falar?

Alguns detalhes precisavam ser acertados.

Lust: Nada que um pouco de persuasão não resolva.

Um sorriso desdenhoso.

Envy: Isso vai ser muito divertido.

* * *

Ed: Não mesmo! Não vou servir de babá! 

Ele sempre contestava.

Yoko: Tá me chamando de criança? Por que se não percebeu, gostaria de informar que somos da mesma idade! (Ela e Ed tinham 17 anos, Al 16).

E encontrou alguém com temperamento igual ao seu.

Mustang: Se não fosse realmente importante não teria te chamado.

Mas ele iria ceder. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Yoko: Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. O coronel disse que são os melhores alquimistas que trabalham pra ele. – sua voz saia em um tom muito desesperado.

Ela não tinha tempo a perder. Precisa deles.

Al: Mas por que precisa de nossa ajuda?

Silêncio...

Mustang: Ela precisa de guarda-costas. O motivo nem eu mesmo sei.

Todos olharam pro coronel. Como ele aceitara isso sem saber do que se tratava? Não era muito comum.

* * *

Lust: Acha mesmo que eles vão conseguir te proteger? Que ingênua. 

Eles observavam tudo de longe.

Envy: O chibi vai estar por perto? Hum, vai ser muito interessante...

Eles tinham tudo armado.

Lust: Vamos embora. Amanhã começamos.

Uma última olhada na direção de sua "presa".

* * *

Ed: Tudo bem, nós vamos ajudar. 

Ele finalmente cedeu.

Yoko: Obrigada Edward. Fico aliviada!

E realmente estava aliviada, mas seus olhos demonstravam grande preocupação.

Mustang: Para maior segurança, acho que ela deve ficar com vocês 24 horas por dia.

Precauções deviam ser tomadas com urgência.

Al: Tudo bem.

Ele era bondoso, sempre concordava.

Yoko: Mais uma vez obrigada!

A noite já tinha chegado. Era melhor voltarem logo para o hotel. Nunca se sabe o que o escuro esconde...

Batem à porta.

Mustang: Entre.

Riza: Coronel está na hora de irmos. – uma olhada pela sala e percebe que ele não está sozinho como de costume - Boa noite.

Ela sentiu o clima pesado. Mais tarde tiraria suas dúvidas.

Ed: Vamos então?

Todos concordam e vão para as saídas.

* * *

Al: Pronto. Sua cama está arrumada. Sinto muito colocar você no mesmo quarto que a gente, mas é para sua segurança. 

Explicações não eram necessárias...

Yoko: Obrigada, e sinto muito atrapalhar vocês.

Olhos baixos e tristes. Eles precisavam saber do que se tratava. Isso se realmente queria a ajuda deles.

Ed: Não precisa ficar assim. Não é o fim do mundo, sabia?

Um olhar assustado. Seria o fim do mundo se chegasse a mãos erradas!

Yoko: Vocês precisam saber com o que estão lidando...

Por onde começar a explicar?

Al: Se não quiser contar não precisa. Nós a ajudaremos do mesmo jeito.

Eles precisam entender. Não era assim tão fácil.

Yoko: Eu tenho que contar. Devo uma explicação a vocês.

Mas explicações realmente não eram necessárias...

Ed: Se o coronel pediu para ajudá-la é o que iremos fazer. Não importa o motivo.

Ah, se soubessem... Mas eles têm que saber!

Yoko: Não importa? Mesmo que seja algo realmente valioso ou perigoso como a Pedra Filosofal?

Al ficou estático. Ed olhou apreensivo. Ela conseguiu total atenção.

**Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... que mistérios será que nos aguardam?**

**Só no próximo capítulo pra saber...**


	2. Interesses em comum

**Agora havia uma chance... um motivo a mais pra lutar. A resposta de seus problemas estava à sua frente. **

Ed: Pe... Pe... Pedra Filosofal? O que sabe a respeito?

O sono foi embora. Só ficou a curiosidade, a angústia... o medo... Ele a olhava indagador.

Al: Você a tem ou sabe como produzi-la?

Uma luz no fim do túnel. Uma possível esperança de retornar ao normal.

Yoko: Sim eu sei, mas não posso contar.

Al: Mas você disse que ia falar por que precisa da nossa ajuda!

Só em casos extremos para Alphonse levantar o tom de voz. Ele estava um pouco nervoso e ansioso, pois tudo sobre a pedra lhe interessava, era uma dica para recuperar seu corpo.

Yoko: Sinto muito Alphonse, mas só posso falar do básico. Nada de entrar em detalhes.

Ed: Melhor assim. Para garantirmos a sua e a nossa segurança. Saber demais nem sempre é bom.

* * *

Envy: O que será que estão conversando? Isso está me deixando muito curioso! 

Lust: Calma, Envy. Por enquanto vamos só observar.

Estavam sentados num telhado próximo, seguiram os três desde que saíram do quartel.

* * *

Enquanto isso, nas ruas da cidade... 

Riza: Ela pode mesmo produzir a pedra e sem usar nenhum sacrifício?

Roy: Sim – ele ouviu a pergunta, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar.

Riza: Sabe como ela pode fazer isso?

Roy: Tenho várias suposições, cada uma mais absurda que a outra. Só espero que aqueles três estejam bem...

Riza: Eles vão estar. Apesar de jovens são muito responsáveis. Não vão fazer nada de errado.

Roy: Não é isso que me preocupa – seu olhar estava mais sério e compenetrado.

Riza: O que é então coronel? – perguntou, diminuindo a velocidade do carro para que tivessem um pouco mais de tempo para conversarem.

Ele a encarou uns instantes antes de responder.

* * *

Yoko: Para produzir a pedra é necessário um sacrifício enorme, certo? 

Al: Certo.

Yoko: Vocês já tentaram uma transmutação humana, sabem que há um preço a pagar e que há também conseqüências a seus atos.

Ed: Exato. Uma transmutação errada gera um homúnculo.

Yoko: E eles já te perseguiram, não é Ed?

Ed: Sim, ainda perseguem, por causa da minha alquimia. Queriam que eu fizesse a pedra pra eles.

Yoko: Chegamos aonde eu queria. Eles têm interesses em comum por nós. A intenção é usar-nos para obter a pedra. Só que, se eles forem te usar vão precisar também de outras pessoas pra sacrificar. Me usando, facilitaria para eles.

Ed: Mas então você pode mesmo produzi-la?

Al: Por que seria mais fácil usar você e não meu irmão?

* * *

Lust: Já podemos ir embora. Eles não vão sair dali. 

Envy: Vamos...

* * *

Minutos depois... 

Roy: Chegamos, é aquele hotel.

Riza: Acha mesmo necessário vigiá-los coronel?

Roy: Só por hoje. Vamos revezar: você dorme um pouco agora e depois trocamos.

Apesar de cansada, Riza não ia desobedecer seu superior. Sua vontade era ir pra casa tomar um banho e dormir em sua cama.

Riza: Sim, senhor.

* * *

Yoko: Seu irmão é bem mais forte que eu, contudo eu não preciso de nenhum sacrifício... 

O segredo foi revelado. As cartas estavam lançadas.

Al: Você não pode nos ensinar a produzi-la? Estamos procurando a pedra há muito tempo...

Yoko: Não! Não se sabe quais seriam as conseqüências, é melhor não correr esse risco.

Al: Mas...

Ed: Al! Esqueça. Nós vamos consegui-la da nossa maneira. Eu prometi devolver o seu corpo é o que vou fazer!

Al: Nii-san... tudo bem. É melhor vocês dormirem, já está tarde...

Yoko: Sinto muito não poder ajudar, Alphonse. Boa noite...

Al: Boa noite – sua voz saiu triste, como nunca tinha acontecido antes. Com certeza sua alma estava chorando naquele instante.

"Não se preocupe Al, eu vou fazê-la falar. Nem que seja a força... Vou trazer seu corpo de volta o mais rápido possível" pensou Ed.

**Ameaças, respostas, sonhos... O que fa****zer para se conseguir o que quer?**

_Não me condenem por deixar a curiosidade no ar... (espero que estejam curiosos né!) Mas... ainda não é hora de revelar os segredos..._


	3. Ataque a luz do dia

**Avisos:** Não sei porque, mas não apareceu o nome dos capítulos anteriores. Acho que a autora aqui não conseguiu colocar. XD

Então segue os capítulos:

1. Epílogo

Cap.1: Interesses em comum

**Agradecimentos: **Valeu Riza Potter! Minha única review foi sua t.t

Sem mais enrolações, segue a continuação do capítulo!

**Capítulo 2 – Ataque a luz do dia**

Ed levantou bem cedo e se arrumou para ir para o quartel. A conversa da noite passada tinha deixado ele com um péssimo humor. E quem descobriu isso foi o Al.

Al: Bom dia, nii-san! – disse alegremente. Era um garoto gentil, conseguia perdoar as pessoas facilmente.

Ed: Só se for pra você... – falou baixo e num tom de ameaça, Al sabia que o irmão não faria nada contra ele, mas deu pra perceber que queria ficar sozinho.

* * *

Roy: Riza – chamou baixinho. – Riza, acorde!

Riza: Hum? O que?

Roy: Acorde, já amanheceu, temos que voltar pro quartel. Antes que os garotos saiam do hotel.

Riza: Hotel? Onde estam... Ah, minha nossa, dormi no meu turno! Sinto muito coronel.

Roy: Tudo bem. Agora vamos.

Ela ligou o carro e partir imediatamente dali. Minutos depois os três saíram do hotel.

* * *

- O trem com destino à Cidade Central sai em dois minutos. Passageiros, favor embarcar! – gritou uma voz de perto dos trens.

Pinako: Se cuida, e liga quando chegar!

Winry: Até breve vovó. Pode deixar que eu ligo sim!

Pinako: Mande um abraço para os meninos.

Winry: Ta bom. Tchau!!!

* * *

Roy: Conseguimos chegar a tempo – disse sentando em sua mesa. – Vou precisar tirar um dia de folga...

Riza: Acho que hoje não será possível coronel. O senhor tem vários papéis pra assinar e alguns outros de autorização...

Roy: Coloque esses documentos aqui na mesa, mais tarde eu dou uma olhada neles.

Riza: Isso quer dizer que vai assinar de novo sem ler nada?

Roy: Não conteste tenente!

Riza: Sim, senhor! – colocou os papéis na mesa e se retirou da sala. "Preguiçoso".

* * *

No caminho para o quartel...

Yoko: Você não está com uma cara muito boa Edward. Não dormiu bem?

Ed: Não. – limitou-se a responder.

Al: Não ligue pra ele. Hoje acordou de mal-humor.

Yoko: É algo que eu disse?

Ed: Não – respondeu secamente.

Continuaram andando em silêncio. O dia estava apenas amanhecendo e ainda não havia ninguém nas ruas.

Ed: Ai! – gritou levando a mão ao pescoço.

Al: Que foi nii-san?

Ed: Acho que um mosquito me picou. – mas passando a mão na nuca sentiu um pequeno objeto – O que é isso?

Antes que pudesse ver o que era, sentiu-se zonzo, sua vista embaçou. Ao tentar dar um passo caiu de joelhos.

Yoko: Edward! – chamou desesperada – Você está bem?

Al: Nii-san! O que foi? – ele correu para ampará-lo.

Ed estava cada vez mais zonzo, sua visão escureceu completamente, não ouvia os gritos da garota ou de seu irmão. Foi perdendo os sentidos aos poucos, seu corpo amoleceu e ia de encontro ao chão, se não fosse Al para segurá-lo pelos ombros.

Al: Nii-san! Nii-san! Acorde!

Yoko: O que é isso? – ela encontrou o que atingira Ed. – Um dardo? – imediatamente olhou para os lados como se procurasse por alguém.

Mas como àquela hora não havia ninguém na rua, também não havia suspeitos.

Yoko: Temos que sair daqui rápido!

Al: Mas quem faria isso? E por quê?

Yoko: Talvez estejam atrás da gente, é perigoso ficar aqui.

Al: De quem você está falando?

Foi fácil para Alphonse perceber que algo estava muito errado. Ela sabia quem estava atrás dela e ocultar isso estava se tornando muito perigoso.

Yoko: Temos que tirar o seu irmão desse lugar, já!

Ela chamou a atenção de Al para o irmão, só assim poderia continuar escondendo seus segredos dos garotos.

Mas quem a perseguia não era mais um segredo para Edward. Pois ele os conhecia muito bem.

Al: O quartel não está longe, vamos pra lá.

Levantou com Edward desacordado em seus braços e correu para o quartel com a garota atrás de si.

* * *

Winry: Ah, que bom! Finalmente cheguei. – disse descendo do trem – Essas locomotivas deveriam ser mais confortáveis para uma viagem tão longa. – espreguiçou-se - Agora tenho que procurar o Ed e o Al.

E saiu andando pela plataforma.

* * *

Enquanto isso, num terreno abandonado...

Lust: Bela mira Wrath!

...alguns homúnculos se reuniam secretamente.

Envy: Então ele acertou mesmo o chibi?

Wrath: Mas é claro que sim! E foi certeiro!

Lust: Agora a segunda parte.

Envy: Deixa comigo... – e sai com os olhos brilhando maleficamente.

* * *

Roy: Eles estão atrasados... – resmungou o coronel de sua mesa, enquanto assinava alguns papéis.

Riza: Já devem estar chegando. Não se preocupe. – respondeu a tenente saindo da sala – Estarei na sala de armas, se precisar de mim – avisou antes de se retirar.

"Se soubesse o quanto preciso de você..." pensou Roy.

* * *

Finalmente chegaram ao quartel.

Al: Coronel! Coronel! – ele saiu gritando por Roy desde que entrou no quartel. Se alguém ali poderia ajudar era ele.

Yoko: Calma, Alphonse, vai ficar tudo bem. – ela vinha logo atrás, tentando acalmá-lo.

Conseguiram chegar até a sala do coronel. Entraram correndo e chamando por ele.

Al: Coronel!

Roy: Mas que bagunça é essa? – então seus olhos se depararam com Ed nos braços de Al. – O que houve? Vocês foram atacados?

Yoko: Não...

Al: Sim! Por favor, coronel, temos que ajudá-lo!

Mustang sai de trás de sua mesa em direção aos garotos.

Roy: O que aconteceu?

Al: Nós estávamos vindo pra cá, quando alguma coisa atingiu o nii-san na cabeça e ele desmaiou.

Yoko: Era um dardo. - e retirando-o do bolso estendeu ao coronel. – Será que está envenenado?

Al: Envenenado? Não pode! Não...

Roy: Fique calmo, Al. Coloque-o aqui no sofá. Vamos ajudá-lo. – voltou para sua mesa e pegou o telefone. – Tenente Hawkeye, venha à minha sala, rápido e traga um médico!

Do outro lado da linha...

Riza: O que? Sim senhor!

Roy: Não se preocupe Al. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Mas parecia que o próprio coronel precisava se convencer disso. Estava com um olhar muito preocupado.

* * *

Winry: Cheguei! Por que o quartel tinha que ser tão longe? Agora... onde será que eu vou encontrar aqueles dois? – parou, olhou ao redor pensando – Ah, sim! Na sala do fósforo galanteador, quero dizer, na sala do coronel. u.u'

E saiu andando em direção ao interior do quartel.

* * *

Em cima de algum prédio próximo...

Sloth: Não vou permitir isso. Você vai me pagar!

Com certeza ela queria se vingar...

**Mas isso vocês só vão descobrir no próximo capítulo  
Espero que estejam gostando. Críticas e sugestões são bem-vindas!**


	4. Dangerous

**Capítulo 3 - Dangerous**

Oiii gente \o/  
Finalmente, depois de um longo tempo sem postar, olha eu aqui de novo, com mais um capítulo.

Algumas suspeitas serão levantadas, pouco confiança será demonstrada e muitos perigos irão surgir no caminho...

Chega de enrolação e vamos à história!

* * *

Riza: Aqui está o médico, coronel. – Anunciou entrando na sala. 

Winry: Ed?! O que aconteceu com ele? – ela correu para perto do sofá e se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

Roy: O que ela faz aqui, tenente? – estava muito sério e encarava Hawkeye.

Riza: Achei ela vindo pra cá, então a trouxe junto.

Roy: Fez bem. Doutor, poderia examinar o Full Metal. Encontraram isso no corpo dele. – e mostrou o dardo.

Médico: Vou ver o que posso fazer.

Nem Winry nem Al gostaram dessa resposta. Ele devia fazer o impossível para ajudá-lo.

O médico aproximou-se de Ed. Conferiu a pulsação, a temperatura do corpo e as pupilas.

Médico: Não há nenhuma variação brusca nele. Com certeza era apenas sonífero.

O médico levantou e guardou o material usado e caminhou até Roy.

Médico: Ele deve acordar dentro de algumas horas e com muita dor de cabeça. Talvez um leve distúrbio na visão e nos movimentos, mas é passageiro. Vou analisar o que tinha nesse sonífero e te envio um relatório.

Roy: Obrigado, aguardo seu relatório. Foi de grande ajuda.

Dito isso o médico se retirou da sala.

"Não, eu que agradeço a ajuda" pensou Envy.

Algum tempo depois, em um dos alojamentos do quartel, encontravam-se Al e Winry conversando, e Ed ainda adormecido.

* * *

Winry: E vocês não viram quem foi?

Al: Não. – disse tristemente – Àquela hora as ruas estavam desertas.

Winry: Entendo. Só espero que ele melhore logo.

Algumas suspeitas eram levantadas...

Winry: Quem era aquela garota?

Al: O coronel pediu pra gente cuidar dela. Ela sabe algo sobre a pedra.

Winry: Não fui com a cara dela.

Mesmo num momento inoportuno al conseguiu dar uma risada.

Al: Você tá com ciúmes dela com meu irmão.

Winry: Claro que não!

"Sei... continue se enganando Winry" pensou feliz Al.

* * *

Roy: Depois desse ataque inesperado, é melhor você ficar aqui no quartel. Vou aumentar a segurança. 

Yoko: Tudo bem. E fico até mais tranqüila.

Neste momento Riza entra na sala.

Riza: Tudo pronto coronel. – e foi para sua mesa.

Roy: Obrigado tenente. Senhorita Yoko arrumamos um dos alojamentos pra você, me acompanhe, por favor.

E saíram os dois da sala, deixando Riza sozinha...

Riza: Alô, major Armstrong?... Sim, está tudo pronto... Já podem ligar as câmeras... Até logo.

Ações suspeitas, desconfianças, incertezas...

Um clima de dúvida pairava sobre o quartel.

* * *

Lust: E então? 

Envy: Ele vai ter lindos sonhos – sorriu tolamente. – E agora não tem mais a prova do crime.

Lust: Muito bem.

Wrath: Eu não acredito! Você entra lá, chega perto deles e não faz nada? Nem uma morte ou tortura? – e virando as costas – Você é um covarde...

De repente é empurrado contra o chão, e Envy senta em cima dele.

Wrath: Ai!

Envy: Mas o que é isso Wrath? Duvidando da minha capacidade? É claro que eu deixei um presentinho pra eles. – e olhando pra Lust joga uma espécie de controle. – Quando quiser ver fogos de artifício é só apertar o botão. Vamos todos ouvir um "BUM". Muahahahah – ri maleficamente e sai de perto deles.

* * *

Nos corredores do quartel... 

Sheska: Eu não sei o que ele queria Al-kun. Apenas me pediu pra trazê-lo até sua sala.

Al: Ah... arigato, Sheska-san. – e entrou na sala. – Com licença, coronel. Pediu pra me chamar?

Roy: Chamei sim. Entre Al – e mudando a expressão para mais séria – E feche a porta.

A porta foi fechada lenta e ruidosamente...

* * *

Já eram quase cinco horas da tarde, o sol começava a se pôr, quando finalmente... 

Ed: Ai... minha cabeça. – resmungou enquanto tentava se sentar e levava uma mão à cabeça.

A garota, que estava sentada na outra cama, se levanta e fica ao seu lado.

Winry: Ed! Que bom que acordou. Eu... – e fica ruborizada – eu já estava ficando muito preocupada – e sentou frente a ele.

Ed: Winry? – olhou-a assustado – O que houve? Onde eu estou?

* * *

Na sala de Mustang... 

Roy: Peço que, devido aos acontecimentos, vocês tenham mais cuidado.

Al: Tudo bem, nós teremos. Vou avisar a Winry e o meu irmão o que está acontecendo.

Roy: Ela é muito perigosa, não facilitem.

Al: Hai! – e sai da sala.

Riza: Acha mesmo sensato avisa-los?

Roy: não posso impedi-los de ir atrás da pedra, mas posso avisar o que os aguarda a frente...

* * *

Sloth: Vai se arrepender pelo que fez comigo! – ela estava furiosa – Vou te mostrar do quê sou capaz... – e sai em direção ao quartel.

* * *

Winry: Calma, está tudo bem. Estamos no quartel. 

Ele a encara confuso, olha atentamente o quarto para tentar reconhecer algo, mas forçar a vista não foi boa idéia.

Ed: Meus olhos... – baixa a cabeça – Eu lembro de estar vindo pra cá, mas tudo escureceu...

Winry: Al me disse que vocês foram atacados. Alguém jogou soni...

Mas antes que terminasse a frase, Ed começou a se inclinar para fora da cama e perder os sentidos.

Ed: Argh...

Winry: Ed! – chama a garota desesperada, segurando-o e voltando a deita-lo – Eu vou buscar o médico!

Ed: Não... – sua voz saiu muito fraca, mas ele conseguiu segurar o pulso dela – Não precisa... eu... foi só... só uma tontura.

Winry: Mas, Ed... – e volta a sentar – Tudo bem, sei que não gosta de médico.

Ed: Você não avisou que viria... – tentou distrai-la – Eu teria buscado você na estação.

Winry: Queria fazer uma surpresa – estava com as bochechas rosadas.

Ed: Conseguiu – e passou a mão no rosto dela. – Você... está... muito bonita, Winry.

Winry: Hmm – completamente vermelha – Obri...

Tremor...

* * *

Lust: Vamos. Wrath, entre lá e traga a garota. 

Wrath: Deixa comigo – e sai em direção ao quartel

Lust: Eu a quero viva!

Wrath: Tá bom, já ouvi!

Envy: Eu vou atrás do chibi. Temos contas a acertar.

Lust: Faça como quiser – e vai atrás dos outros dois.

* * *

As paredes, o chão, tudo começa a tremer... 

Riza: O que é isso?

Roy: Vamos – e puxa Riza pela mão. – Rápido!

* * *

Winry: será um terremoto? 

Ed: Winry... argh – ainda estava zonzo. – Temos que sair daqui – tenta se levantar.

* * *

Al: Ahh! Terremoto! – começa a correr – Nii-san... 

Sheska: Ai – ela topa com Al. – Al-kun! O que será isso?

Al: Não sei, mas tenho que ir atrás do meu irmão. É melhor você sair daqui!

Sheska: Eu vou com você. – e saem correndo para o quarto de Ed.

* * *

Uma porta é escancarada... 

Yoko: O que está acontecendo?

Armstrong: Senhorita, venha – diz chegando à porta onde ela estava. – Tenho que tirá-la daqui. Está começando a desmoronar!

Yoko: Vamos rápido. – e correm pra fora.

* * *

Winry: Você não pode levantar, ainda está fraco! 

Ed: Parece que está desmoronando, temos que ir... – ele levanta da cama, mas não consegue se manter em pé e cai de joelhos – Argh, droga!

Winry: Vamos – pega um braço dele e passa pelo pescoço, fazendo-o levantar – eu te ajudo.

Eles saem do quarto e passam pelos corredores, Ed não tinha forças para se erguer sozinho, suas pernas fraquejavam mais a cada passo.

Winry: Vamos lá, nós estamos quase na saída – tentava motivá-lo em vão.

Ele estava pendurado nela, de olhos fechados, dando passos cada vez menores.

Envy: Ora, ora, ora! Se não é o chibi e a namorada!

Aparece quem eles menos queriam ver.

Winry: Essa não... – e olha desesperada pra Ed, que parecia ter desmaiado novamente.

* * *

Yoko: Quem está atacando o quartel? 

Armstrong: Ainda não sei senhorita, mas é extremamente perigoso continuar aqui...

Wrath: Mas vejam só quem eu encontrei!

Yoko: Essa não!

Armstrong fica a frente dela, preparado pra lutar.

* * *

Em outro corredor... 

Riza: Coronel, ali à frente!

Roy: Hm? – e vindo na sua direção – Al! Sheska!

Al: Coronel! Que bom que encontramos vocês!

Roy: ainda não é hora de se sentir aliviado! Temos que dar o fora!

Lust: Mas vão embora tão cedo? Fiquem mais um pouco.

* * *

**O que será que vai acontecer??? Eles só aparecem nas horas mais improváveis...**

_Continua no próximo capítulo... se gostaram deixem reviews, e se odiaram tb. Críticas e sugestões são bem vindas!_


	5. Ruínas da perdição

CapМtulo 4 √ RuМnas da perdiГЦo

Lust: Mas nЦo embora tЦo cedo? Fiquem mais um pouco.

Estavam encurralados...

Roy: VocЙs trЙs, saМam daqui. Eu cuido dela.

Riza: Nem pensar. √ ela nЦo ia abandonА-lo. VЦo vocЙs dois.

Um encarava o outro, esperando o primeiro ataque...

Roy: O que vocЙ quer?

Lust: Ah, como se vocЙ se importasse. O que eu quero vocЙ nЦo pode me dar √ ela aumenta suas garras e vai na direГЦo deles.

Al: Vamos Sheska √ e puxa a outra. √ Deve ter mais homЗnculos, tenho que achar o nii-san.

Enquanto Roy calГava as luvas, Riza atirava sem piedade no coraГЦo dela.

Ela foi recarregar a arma e uma bola de fogo foi na direГЦo de Lust, que desviou com grande dificuldade.

Lust: VocЙ estА melhorando!

Envy: Ora, ora, ora! Se nЦo И o chibi e a namorada!

Winry olhou pra ele e para Ed desacordado ao seu lado. O que poderia fazer numa situaГЦo dessas?

Winry: O que vocЙ quer? √ perguntou muito nervosa, queria tempo pra pensar no que fazer.

Envy: Nada com vocЙ, pode ter certeza. Vim acertar as contas com o chibi.

Winry: Ele nЦo estА em condiГУes de lutar. Deixe-o em paz! √ ela teria que distraМ-lo com a conversa, rezando para aparecer alguИm.

Envy: Ah, e vocЙ acha que nЦo vou atacar sС porque vocЙ estА pedindo? √ sorri ironicamente - E eu nЦo vim para lutar com ele...

Winry: NЦo? √ pergunta inocente.

Envy: NЦo. √ e seu sorriso aumentou √ Vim para matА-lo!

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando Envy pТs-se a correr na sua direГЦo. NЦo dava tempo nem de reagir.

Winry: AHHH! √ gritou e fechou os olhos, colocando-se a frente de Ed para proteger seu corpo do ataque.

Wrath: Mas vejam sС quem eu encontrei!

Armstrong fica frente a frente com Wrath, pronto para atacА-lo.

Armstrong: Senhorita, saia daqui rАpido. Eu me encarrego dele.

Yoko: Mas...

Armstrong: Nada de mas. No fim corredor, vire Ю direita. NЦo pare enquanto nЦo sair de dentro do quartel.

Yoko: EstА bem, eu vou.

Armstrong partiu pra cima de Wrath, iria detЙ-lo para que a garota tivesse tempo de fugir.

Armstrong: Contemple os poderosos mЗsculos herdados de geraГЦo em geraГЦo! Sinta a forГa dos Armstrong! AHH! √ e golpeia-o.

Wrath: Seu monte de mЗsculo inЗtil. √ e revida √ Vou acabar logo com vocЙ e vou pegar aquela garota.

Armstrong: Vai ter que passar por cima de mim primeiro!

Wrath: Com muito prazer! √ seus olhos estavam sedentos de raiva.

Vindos de um corredor ao lado...

Al: Yoko-san! √ chamou a garota quando ela passou correndo √ Espere!

Yoko: Hm? Alphonse! √ pАra ao reconhecer a armadura √ Que bom que И vocЙ!

Sheska: Vamos rАpido, depois vocЙs conversam √ chamou desesperada.

Al: Hai! √ e voltaram a correr pra fora.

HА alguns metros Ю frente jА podiam ver a saМda. Mas o lugar nЦo tinha parado de tremer, estava piorando, rachaduras enormes partiam do chЦo em direГЦo ao teto, tijolos moviam-se e caМam para fora da construГЦo.

Yoko: Essa nЦo. √ desesperou ao ver partes das paredes e do telhado caМrem √ Vai bloquear a saМda.

Sheska: Mais rАpido!

Al: Vai dar tempo sim!

BUM!!!

Toda a parede Ю frente ruiu. A passagem estaca completamente obstruМda.

Yoko: NЦo podemos sair por aqui!

Sheska: Tem outra saМda no lado oeste, vamos!

Al: NЦo, eu posso abrir usando alquimia.

Sloth: Onde eles estЦo? √ corria procurando em cada canto √ Onde estЦo?

O quartel jА estava desmoronando, boa parte jА estava em ruМnas. Muitas passagens foram bloqueadas e as poucas restantes ameaГavam fechar tambИm.

Sloth: Me espere... jА estou chegando!

A noite jА tinha chegado, mas a lua nЦo estava clara, seu brilho foi ofuscado pelas nuvens que a encobriam. Iria chover a qualquer momento...

Sheska: Conseguimos!

Yoko: Arigato, Alphonse.

Al: Espero que os outros estejam bem √ disse olhando para trАs.

Uma mЦo pousou sobre o braГo da armadura.

Yoko: Eles vЦo estar.

Ele concordou. Andaram para perto das Аrvores que cercavam as laterais do quartel, para se protegerem da chuva que comeГava a cair e ficarem escondidos de possМveis atacantes.

Lust: O casal unido morre unido. Belas palavras, nЦo И mesmo?

Roy: Sugiro entЦo que procure alguИm para morrer com vocЙ hoje, porque nСs vamos sobreviver.

Uma sucessЦo de tiros И disparada, Hawkeye nЦo erra o alvo, porИm...

Lust: nЦo podem me matar tЦo facilmente! √ todas as balas presas ao corpo dela caem.

Roy: Mas vamos continuar tentando √ ele junta os dedos e lanГa uma labareda de fogo no homЗnculo √ atИ vocЙ sumir √ e o fogo a cerca e comeГa a queimar.

Lust: NЦo vЦo me vencer √ grita em meio Юs chamas.

Riza: Vamos coronel! √ ela o chama Ю razЦo, mesmo se vencessem a luta, poderiam ser mortos pelo desabamento.

Roy: Vamos... √ e correm, mas ele olha pra trАs e percebe que ela conseguiu se livrar das chamas -... droga. VА na frente Riza.

Riza: NЦo! NЦo posso abandonА-lo √ ela segurava firme em sua mЦo.

Roy: Eu vou ficar bem! √ ele agora segurava o rosto dela entre suas mЦos √ Espere lА fora por mim.

Riza: TА... se cuida. √ ela o beija e corre, mas antes volta o olhar pra ele √ Te amo!

Roy: TambИm te amo... √ e quando se vira...

Lust: Morra! √ ela aparece de repente com as garras apontadas para seu coraГЦo.

Armstrong jazia desacordado sob alguns escombros. NЦo havia nenhum sinal de Wrath por perto.

Sloth: Estava aqui... √ comentou enquanto olhava a cena √ SerА que conseguiu fugir? NЦo posso perder mais tempo √ e entra por um corredor, sumindo de vista.

Armstrong: Argh... o que serА que ela queria? √ e saindo bem devagar de onde estava se levanta e comeГa a caminhar √ Melhor procurar os outros √ e sai por outro lado.

Winry: AHH! √ gritou fechando os olhos, se jogando com Ed pro lado.

Todo o telhado caiu sobre eles, fazendo com que Envy parasse o ataque no Зltimo instante. Uma nuvem de poeira se levantou sobre eles.

Ed: Hmm... Win... ry... √ ele chamou baixinho.

Winry: Ed! VocЙ estА bem?

Ed: Acho que sim. - tossiu um pouco devido Ю poeira √ E vocЙ?

Winry: Eu estou bem. Consegue andar? Temos que ir, o Envy estА...

Uma mЦo segurou seu pescoГo, e logo depois pegou Ed tambИm.

Envy: Pensando em fugir de mim? √ e apertou.

Armstrong: Coronel o senhor estА bem? Ele pegou o corpo desfalecido ao chЦo e levantou no colo √ Roy, acorde!

Roy: Argh... √ ele acorda com dificuldade.

Armstrong: Vamos, o lugar vai desabar! √ ele ajuda Roy a se levantar e vЦo para a saМda.

VАrios carros do exИrcito se postaram a porta do quartel, agora completamente desabado. Soldados desceram e ficaram em fila aguardando as ordens.

Hughes: Vasculhem todos os cantos. Quero os suspeitos detidos e alquimistas feridos encaminhados para o hospital. Entenderam?

Soldados: Sim, senhor! √ e partiram para a busca.

Sheska: Senhor Hughes! Ah, nem acredito! Estamos salvos. √ ela correu para perto dele.

Hughes: Sheska, Al! Onde estЦo os outros?

Al: Ainda estЦo lА dentro.

Hughes: NЦo se preocupe, vamos encontrar todos. Entrem aqui no carro e esperem um pouco.

Sheska: Sim, senhor. √ jА dentro do carro √ Finalmente seguros e secos.

Al: VocЙ estА bem Yoko-san?

Yoko: Sim √ falou de dentro da armadura √ e obrigada por me esconder.

Al: De nada. PeГo que espere a hora certa pra sair. Ainda И arriscado.

- Solte-os √ disse uma voz, tambИm segurando Envy pelo pescoГo.

Devido Ю poeira nЦo foi possМvel ver seu rosto. Mas pareceu causar medo, pois os soltou em seguida.

- Saiam daqui, eu cuido dele. √ e lanГa Envy com toda forГa contra a parede √ VЦo por ali, o caminho estА livre.

Ed: Certo. Vamos Winry √ ele levanta com um pouco de dificuldade, pega na mЦo dela e sai correndo.

Envy: Agora somos sС nСs dois, nЦo И Greed?

Greed: DА o fora daqui. E nЦo toque neles.

Envy: Quer protegЙ-lo tambИm? Vejo que se juntou a ela.

Greed: Tenho minhas razУes. VocЙ devia pensar nas suas √ e sai caminhando calmamente.

Envy: Traidor... √ e sai por outro lado

Hughes: Tenente! √ ele corre ao encontro dela √ Tudo bem? Onde estА o coronel?

Por que sempre perguntavam dele pra ela? NЦo sabiam o quanto era difМcil dizer aquilo?

Riza: EstА tudo bem comigo. O coronel ficou pra trАs √ e baixou os olhos.

Hughes: VА para o carro √ e pТs a mЦo em seu ombro. √ Vai ficar tudo bem.

Wrath: Por que me tirou de lА? Eu ia acabar com ele.

Lust: и a Зltima vez que atrapalha meus planos...

Wrath: E o Envy?

Lust: Deve se juntar a nСs daqui a pouco. Vamos voltar.

Armstrong: Conseguimos coronel √ e sai em direГЦo aos carros ali estacionados.

Hughes: Coronel? Tenente? Tudo bem com vocЙs?

Armstrong: Sim, estamos bem.

Riza: Roy! √ ela se aproxima e o abraГa √ Fiquei com tanto medo...

Roy: NЦo se preocupe, estА tudo bem √ e a abraГa.

Hughes: Vamos, vou levar vocЙs embora. √ e os trЙs saem na direГЦo dos carros.

Enquanto corriam um vulto parou Ю frente deles, fazendo-os tropeГar.

Sloth: Finalmente te encontrei Edward. √ ela caminhou na sua direГЦo.

Winry: NЦo vou deixar vocЙ chegar perto dele! √ e se pУe entre os dois.

Ed: Saia daМ, Winry. √ e se aproxima dela √ O que vocЙ quer? 


	6. No meio de cobras e víboras

**Capítulo 5 – No meio de cobras e víboras**

Greed: Como foi? Ela tem a pedra?

Sloth: Disseram que ela sabe produzi-la. Os alquimistas não iam protegê-la em troca de nada.

Greed: Troca equivalente? – e soltou uma gargalhada – É por isso que gosto deles, são tão previsíveis.

Ou será que não...

Winry: Até logo! E obrigada por tudo – o trem para Risembool sairia em poucos minutos.

Ed: Sinto muito ter te colocado em perigo – abraçou-a, afagando seus cabelos. – Da próxima vez prometo que o passeio será mais calmo.

Winry: Nenhum passeio com você é calmo Ed. Mas são todos ótimos.

Yoko: Isso é pra você Winry – e estendeu um presente.

Winry: Ah, obrigada. – as duas se abraçam – Que pingente lindo!

Após a confusão no quartel as duas acabaram se entendendo.

Al: Boa viagem!

Na nova sede do quartel...

Roy: Como isso foi acontecer? – o mau humor tomava conta de alguém – Nenhuma pista, nada!

Riza: Eles vão encontrar pistas. O local não foi completamente revistado.

Roy: Mas ela a escondeu quando viu o perigo que corria – e deu um soco na mesa. – Tenho certeza! E eu mesmo refiz o caminho dela, não achei absolutamente nada! Maldição!

Riza: Coronel... – e ficou pensativa, a pausa chamou a atenção dele – E se não for dentro do quartel, mas dentro de outra "coisa"?

Roy: Seria fácil demais... – e pensou na hipótese – Contudo, é uma possibilidade...

Wrath: Aqueles traidores! Por pouco nós não conseguimos!

Lust: Não se precipite Wrath, a hora deles vai chegar.

Envy: E quando chegar, eu quero estar lá pra acabar com eles.

Yoko: Obrigada por me acompanharem nas compras. Eu precisava mesmo sair um pouco – ela estava carregando várias sacolas.

Al: De nada. Nós sempre acompanhávamos a Winry nas compras dela.

Ed andava com eles, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar.

Al: Olhe nii-san! Peças pra automail! Por que você não compra umas pra Winry?

Ele nem levantou os olhos pra fingir que viu, passou reto pela porta.

Yoko: Algum problema Edward? – ela esperou por uma resposta que não veio, achou melhor não incomodá-lo – O que o seu irmão tem? – cochichou para Al.

Al: Quando ele fica assim é porque tá pensando em algo muito importante. Ele precisa de um tempo. – mas também olhou preocupado para Ed. "O que há com você nii-san?".

Ed: Fiquem aí na loja, eu já volto – e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Hughes: Sheska, preciso de alguns livros – se não encontrasse pistas, o coronel com certeza iria fritá-lo.

Sheska: Sobre o que senhor? – ela estava na biblioteca refazendo alguns livros.

Hughes: Encontre tudo o que puder sobre criação da pedra sem uso da alquimia. Leve o mais rápido possível à minha sala.

Sheska: Sim senhor!

Greed: Como vamos tirar isso dela?

Sloth: Fazê-la falar não vai ser nada fácil.

Ed: Mas não é impossível!

Os dois viraram para a porta. Edward estava parado lá, encarando os dois.

Greed: Mas vejam quem veio nos visitar! A que devemos a sua presença?

Sloth: Greed... por favor... – ela pediu gentilmente e ele dirigiu para a saída.

Greed: Conversa particular... sei... – e passa por Ed na porta.

Ed: valeu... por aquele dia...

Greed: Agradeça a ela – aponta para Sloth e sai, deixando-os sozinhos.

Sloth e Ed se aproximam...

Hughes: Coronel! Veja isso! – ele entra correndo na sala, tinha um livro em suas mãos.

Mustang pega o livro e começa a ler a parte marcada. Riza se aproxima e lê também. Se antes estavam nervosos e preocupados, agora estavam surpresos.

Roy: É isso! Temos que encontrá-los, vamos!

Os três saem no carro do exército.

Lust: O que faz aqui Greed?

Wrath: Cansou de agir feito idiota?

Eles tinham suas razões para acusá-lo, durante um longo tempo ele se mostrara mais útil aos alquimistas do que aos homúnculos.

Greed: Quero trocar informações. E, se me forem favoráveis, posso trocar de lado.

Envy: E quem disse que vamos ajudá-lo?

Greed: Posso fazer o Full Metal nos ajudar...

Envy: O chibi? Humm... o que quer em troca?

Lust: Calma, Envy. Só porque ele ofereceu o que você mais quer não significa que vamos fazer o mesmo.

Ela queria informações, ele queria ajuda, os outros só queriam matar.

Wrath: Tenho outra idéia. Você nos conta o que sabe, e deixamos você sair ileso.

Greed: Bem... – lança um olhar misterioso, e começa a andar pelo lugar.

Roy: Ali! – gritou fazendo Riza se assustar e pisar no freio – al está na porta, os dois devem estar lá dentro.

Hughes: agora vamos observar e seguir...

Al: Onde o nii-san está? Ele saiu faz muito tempo!

A garota sai da loja.

Yoko: Pronto, comprei tudo. – olha pros lados – Edward ainda não apareceu?

Al: Não, e já estou preocupado.

Yoko: Quer ir procurá-lo?

Riza: Onde estará Edward?

Roy: Ótimo! Consegui a pista que queria.

Hughes: Então, ele está mesmo escondendo algo...

Al: Não podemos... tem um carro do exército parado logo ali. Vamos esperar para não levantar suspeitas.

Yoko: Deve ser o coronel. Não acredito que está me seguindo! Assim que chegarmos ao quartel, vou tirar satisfações.

Al: Não! – e balançou os braços freneticamente – Ele não pode perceber que sabemos disso! Aja normalmente.

Ed: Obrigado... mais uma vez.

Sloth: Eu que agradeço querido.

Ela o abraçava, como se realmente o considerasse um filho. E ele retribuía. A falta de uma mãe estava se mostrando muito presente no momento.

Ed: Preciso ir. O al deve estar preocupado.

Sloth: Tudo bem. – e o solta, abaixando para encarar seus olhos e passando a mão na sua cabeça – E tome cuidado.

Ele confirmou e saiu pras ruas.

Riza: Como vai fazê-lo falar? – queriam saber onde Ed estava.

Roy: Nem que eu tenha que queimá-los... ela vai contar o segredinho e ele os passeios...

Hughes: Ele vem vindo.

Al: Nii-san! – e corre pra perto dele – Estava preocupado!

Yoko: Finalmente! Onde estava?

Ed: Você tem seus segredos, eu tenho os meus – e lançou um olhar para al do tipo "depois te conto".

Al: Temos que voltar agora nii-san. O coronel...

Ed: Sim, já o vi. Vamos.

Wrath: Se continuar acariciando assim, ele logo vai chamá-la de mamãe – ele estava sentado na janela.

Sloth: Que novidades você me traz? – ignorou o comentário sarcástico dele.

Wrath: Lust está armando outra emboscada. Quer saber como a garota produz a pedra. E depois quer usar o Fullmetal para aperfeiçoá-la.

Sloth: A garota ainda não contou nada. Mas nós vamos conseguir.

Wrath: Você está muito empenhada em ajudar o Fullmetal, não é? – ele fechou a cara e virou-se para sair.

Sloth: Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. – ela também o abraça – Você é como um filho pra mim.

Wrath: Eu sei... por isso estou ajudando você.

Mais tarde no quartel...

Roy: Você contou pra eles? – um interrogatório a portas fechadas...

Yoko: Claro que não! É perigoso, poderiam nos usar se soubessem.

Riza: Onde ele estava? – nenhum detalhe passava despercebido.

Yoko: Ele não disse, apontou o fato de nós dois termos segredinhos.

Roy: É melhor que ele não saiba... por enquanto. Pode se retirar.

Yoko: Sim senhor. – e sai deixando os dois sozinhos com suas suspeitas.

Hughes: Tomem cuidado. Ele sabe mais do que demonstra.

Uma ajuda inesperada.

Ed: Ele sempre sabe. Não sei como ele faz isso...

Várias suspeitas levantadas.

Al: Por que está nos ajudando?

Perguntas sem resposta?

Hughes: Não confio nela. Nem o coronel. Vocês precisam ficar de olhos abertos.

Passos ecoam no corredor.

Hughes: Ela não é linda?! – mudou o tom de voz e o assunto, pegando várias fotos no bolso – Essas aqui são do passeio no parque, aqui no lago com os patinhos, e essa...

A porta se abre, e a garota entra vendo a cena...

Ed: Quer parar de mostrar essas fotos?

Al: Mas nii-san, ela é bonitinha!

Hughes: Olhe lá, Al. Eu sou um pai muito ciumento!

Yoko: De quem são as fotos?

Ele não ia perder a oportunidade de mostrar as fotos da filha pra alguém.

Hughes: Da minha Elysia! Olhe só, ela não é a menina mais linda que você já viu?! Aqui era o aniversário de um ano, no Natal, na Páscoa coberta de chocolate no rostinho...

Lust: O Greed está nos saindo um ótimo traidor.

Quem era o traidor e quem estava sendo traído?

Envy: Não me parece que ele contou tudo...

Talvez ele não soubesse de tudo... ou sabia os riscos que correria se contasse.

Lust: Nós também não contamos tudo.

A trama estava sendo armada. Peça por peça...

Mas em quem confiar?


	7. Segredo Revelado

_Oii pessoal, finalmente to postando a continuação da fic. O capítulo já estava pronto há muito tempo, mas sempre tenho problemas pra postar aqui. Espero que gostem._

**Capítulo 6 – Segredo revelado**

Já estava tarde, mas mesmo assim Ed, Al e Yoko decidiram sair para dar uma volta e refrescar a cabeça.

Yoko: Estou com uma sensação estranha... – comentou após algum tempo.

Ed: Isso é normal, já que estamos sendo seguidos. – vendo a expressão de surpresa nos dois acrescentou – Continuem agindo normalmente.

Arriscaram olhar um pouco para trás. Tinha mesmo alguém ali.

Al: Desde quando estão nos seguindo?

Ed: Mais ou menos meia hora. – abaixando a voz – Parem de olhar pra trás!

Continuaram andando, mas estavam tensos.

Yoko: Você não pode fazer nada, Ed? – sussurrou nervosa.

Ed: Espere mais um pouco. Estamos em campo aberto. Vamos para o parque.

Al: É só um... podemos pega-lo facilmente.

Ed: Ele não está sozinho.

* * *

Roy: Deixei o Maes cuidando disso. – terminou algumas explicações – Agora, falando de nós – começou a cantar sua acompanhante – onde nós iremos jantar hoje?

Riza: O que? – mesmo estando juntos há algum tempo, ele ainda surpreendia a tenente com convites inesperados.

Roy: Aonde quer ir hoje a noite? – colocou a mão na cintura dela, puxando-a para perto – Uma mulher maravilhosa como você merece uma noite especial.

Ele se aproximou mais, chegou seu rosto bem próximo ao dela, seus lábios se roçando...

Riza: Roy, ali na frente – ela se esquivou apontando para algo atrás dele.

Ela não ia cortar o clima sem motivos. Quando ele se virou, uma explosão ocorreu em um ponto à frente.

Roy: Droga... – odiava ser interrompido – No parque, vamos. – e correu para dentro do carro, já calçando suas luvas.

Riza veio logo atrás e sentou no lugar do motorista, guiando o carro até o local.

* * *

Greed e Edward lutavam nas proximidades do parque. Socos e chutes voavam pra todos os lados.

Al: Nii-san cuidado! – advertiu o mais novo.

Ed: Al, tira ela daqui! – gritou em resposta.

Yoko e Al estavam um pouco afastados. Era Greed quem os seguia, e foi uma surpresa muito grande descobrir que ele era um traidor.

Mas desde quando podiam confiar em um homúnculo?

Ed: Vão logo!

Al: Ok! Vamos... – correra no sentido oposto, mas foram interceptados por Wrath.

Wrath: Daqui vocês não passam! – ele golpeou Al, jogando-o longe.

A garota gritou, fazendo Ed se distrair e ser acertado por Greed.

Eram dois contra dois. Atacaram ao mesmo instante. Greed e Wrath mantinham os irmãos Elric cercados. Mas isso não os prejudicava, pois sempre ajudavam um ao outro.

Ed: Yoko! Corre e se esconde, eles estão atrás de você! – alertou a garota.

Yoko: Pra onde? E se eles me perseguirem?

Al: Vai rápido, pra qualquer lugar. Nós os seguramos aqui.

Ela deu alguns passos indecisos pra trás, virou-se e correu o máximo que pôde.

Wrath: Volte aqui! – tentou segui-la, mas al o puxou pelo pé e arremessou para o outro lado.

Al: Vai ter que me vencer primeiro!

* * *

O carro parou derrapando. Coronel e tenente desceram rápidos.

Greed: Chegou a cavalaria... É melhor desistir garoto, antes que seus amigos se machuquem.

Greed não tinha nenhum machucado visível, a cada golpe que recebia ele simplesmente reconstruía seu corpo. Ed por outro lado, tinha cortes e arranhados no braço e no rosto.

Mas Ed era teimoso e não pararia enquanto não vencesse.

Riza e Roy entraram na briga. Ela atirou em Greed, enquanto Roy foi ajudar Al.

Ed: Não se intrometam! – ele não ia aceitar ajuda, ainda mais vinda do Flame Alchemist.

Roy: Isso não é hora de ser orgulhoso – retrucou de volta.

Al: Vão atrás da Yoko. Ela entrou no bosque.

Os dois pararam mediante a situação.

Roy: Tenente, vá buscar o Hughes e o Armstrong – ele logo achou uma solução – eu vou atrás dela – e correu para o bosque.

* * *

Ela correu sem parar, procurando um lugar seguro pra se esconder.

Quanto mais rápido ia, mais ela se sentia perdida. Mas se parasse ou olhasse pra trás, temia ver alguém lhe perseguindo.

Estava difícil correr. Galhos e raízes a atrapalhavam e prendiam sua roupa. Arranhando seu rosto, seus braços e pernas.

A escuridão não ajudava em nada, pois não sabia para onde devia seguir.

Tropeçou em um tronco e caiu no meio dos arbustos. Permaneceu imóvel, tentando escutar passos, mas só ouviu seu coração descontrolado.

"Como será que aqueles dois estão?" – pensou alarmada.

Ajoelhou-se e levantou. Era melhor continuar andando. Mal começou a caminhar e uma voz a chamou pelas costas.

Era Roy Mustang.

* * *

Riza disparou com o carro atrás de Mães e Armstrong, deixando os garotos sozinhos novamente.

Wrath usava todas as suas forças, mas era quase impossível cansar aquele corpo de metal.

Por outro lado, Ed mal se agüentava em pé. Ele continuava desferindo vários golpes, mas o cansaço logo o venceria.

Greed: eu vou matá-lo em breve – desdenhou – só não garanto que será indolor – e riu maleficamente.

Ed: Muito animador – ironizou, tentando ganhar tempo – mas quem vai perder é você.

Partiu novamente para cima de Greed, usando seu braço transmutado em lâmina. Usava seus últimos vestígios de força tentando feri-lo, mas o outro só desviava.

Ed parou por um instante, mas Greed não ia esperar. Correu na sua direção e acertou um soco em seu estômago, deixando-o sem ar.

Preparou para um novo golpe, mas foi lançado para longe, junto com Wrath.

Em sua fúria de ver o irmão caído, Al deixou Wrath inconsciente e depois o arremessou na direção de Greed.

Al: Nii-san, você está bem? – foi logo ajudá-lo.

Ed: Sim, obrigado Al – agradeceu meio sem jeito.

Al: É melhor procurarmos o coronel.

Estava muito escuro, mas deveriam procurá-los. Andaram pouco tempo, até Al ser atingido e lançado contra uma árvore.

Lust: Onde pensam que vão?

Era só o que faltava. Mais um homúnculo.

* * *

Armstrong: O que está havendo tenente? – indagou entrando no carro.

Ela mal parou na porta do quartel e já estava saindo novamente.

Riza: Homúnculos atacando novamente. E a Yoko desapareceu.

Hughes: Desapareceu? Mas como?

Riza: Ela entrou no bosque, estava fugindo.

Armstrong: Quem mais está lá?

Riza: Ed, Al e Roy. E dois homúnculos.

Hughes: Vamos nos apressar.

* * *

Yoko: Roy! – ela gritou em resposta.

Estava feliz pois sabia que agora estava segura.

Roy: Você está bem? – se aproximou cauteloso.

Yoko: Sim. Acho que sim. Onde estão os outros?

Roy: Em combate. É melhor sairmos daqui – e estende a mão pra ela.

Ela estendeu a mão também, mas uma chama se pôs entre eles.

Roy²: Fique longe dela!

* * *

Lust: Uma pena você não nos ajudar garoto. – ela os rodeava, como se fossem sua presa – Agora nós só precisamos da garota e da pedra.

Ed: Mas não vai conseguir nenhum!

Mesmo ferido e cansado ele acata Lust. E Al também ajuda. Porém ela era rápida, e desviava facilmente.

Lust: Não pensem que vão me vencer tão facilmente! – usa suas garras e acerta Ed.

Ele cai de joelhos e põe a mão no ombro, tentando estancar o sangramento.

Ed: Droga... – não seria fácil com ela.

Al não desistiu e continuou golpeando. Ele não cansava, portanto testaria os limites dela. A cada golpe, ela desviava. Ele cada vez ia mais rápido. Uma hora, um deles desistiria.

Ed levantou com muito esforço. Atacaria novamente, mas um vulto apareceu na sua frente.

Sloth: Onde ela está? – havia certa urgência naquela pergunta.

Ed: Você também quer a pedra não é? – começou a ligar os fatos – Pois saiba que não vou lhe contar, mesmo que soubesse!

Ela o pega pelo pescoço e bate contra uma árvore.

Sloth: Não brinque comigo, Ed. Eu preciso da garota agora!

Al e Lust estavam um pouco afastados.

Ed: Você e todos os outros... estão tramando desde o início! Não confiam nem em si próprios – ele já estava ficando sem ar.

Vários pedregulhos atingem Lust.

Armstrong: Tudo bem Alphonse? – fazendo pose de herói.

Lust: Mais um, menos um... tanto faz – e ataca.

Contudo, os dois eram bem mais fortes e logo conseguiram usar alquimia para prendê-la.

Do outro lado, Ed já quase inconsciente foi ajudado por Riza e Mães que chegaram atirando em Sloth, conseguindo afastá-la.

Al e Armstrong voltam para ajudá-los.

Al: Nii-san... seu ombro... – seu tom era gentil e preocupado.

Ed: Tudo bem... – esforçava-se para tranqüilizá-lo – foi só um arranhão – mas nem conseguia levantar direito.

Hughes: Vamos para o carro fazer um curativo.

Armstrong: Eu vou atrás do coronel – e se embrenhou no bosque.

Ed: Eu vou também. O Envy está solto – levanta-se e começa a andar.

Riza: Vamos todos, mas tenham muito cuidado.

* * *

Roy²: Fique longe dela!

A garota olhou para os dois Roys à sua frente. Qual o verdadeiro?

Yoko: Mas... como? – estava surpresa.

Roy¹: Não escute o que ele diz – ficou de alerta. – É aquele homúnculo que se transforma – e lançou uma chama na direção dele.

Roy²: O impostor é você! – estalou os dedos queimando alguns galhos em volta.

Eles andavam em círculos, analisando cada passo, cada gesto.

Roy¹: Fique longe, Yoko. Ele é perigoso!

Roy²: Volte e procure o Fullmetal!

Em qual deles acreditar? Quem era o coronel e quem era o homúnculo?

A garota pensou em fugir. Mas, a um movimento seu, os dois partiram para um corpo a corpo.

Mais socos eram lançados. Um se jogando no outro, tentando derrubar e imobilizar.

Chamas e faíscas voavam em todas as direções, algumas árvores eram agora apenas um pedaço de carvão.

Vários cortes, muito sangue, movimentos cada vez mais lentos, a respiração já estava falha.

Roy¹: Impostor!

Roy²: Seu maldito homúnculo!

A garota olhava para ambos. Era impossível identificá-los. Como iria sair dali? Em qual acreditar?

* * *

Eles estavam andando pelo bosque escuro, a lua tinha seu brilho ofuscado pelas nuvens e pela copa das árvores. Não conseguiam ver aonde iam, mas o som de golpes se fazia ouvir ao longe.

Al: Será que eles estão bem? Nós já andamos muito, mas não os vimos em lugar nenhum.

Hughes: Devemos estar perto, o som vem dali – e apontou pra frente.

Não demorou muito e viram algumas labaredas sendo atiradas em todas as direções. Logo se puseram a correr.

Pararam tropeçando uns nos outros. Dois Roys lutando, idênticos até o último fio de cabelo, muito desgastados, as fardas rasgadas, cortes profundos e algumas queimaduras.

Todos ficaram estáticos, mas a tenente não era de ficar parada olhando. Carregou sua arma e pôs-se a frente dos outros, mirando para os dois.

Riza: Coronel!

Os dois viraram-se, a expressão de surpresa era enorme.

Roy¹: Riza não!

Roy²: Tenente não!

Gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Ela não parou pra pensar. Atirou certeiro no pescoço de um deles.

A vítima começou a se contorcer de dor e inesperadamente a mudar de forma. O outro permanecia estático, com a boca aberta, apenas olhando.

Roy: Como sabia? – juntou-se à sua equipe.

Riza: Você nunca me chama de Riza na frente das pessoas – sussurrou só pra ele, abaixando sua arma.

Envy: Não vai... não vai ficar assim! – ele gritava, rolando no chão com a mão no ferimento – Vocês me pagam!

Mesmo ferido mortalmente, ele conseguiu se por de pé. Transformou seu braço numa espécie de espada de curto alcance e se jogou na direção de Riza.

NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nem mesmo a floresta foi capaz de abafar aquele grito...


	8. Epílogo

Cap

**Epílogo**

Envy: Não... vai... ficar... assim! – mesmo ofegante ele tentava gritar, a mão no ferimento estava suja de um líquido vermelho bem escuro – vocês me pagam!

Mesmo mortalmente ferido, ele conseguiu se por de pé. Transformou seu braço numa espécie de espada de curto alcance e se jogou na direção de Riza.

Roy: Não! – ele correu para tentar impedi-lo.

Num ato impensado, Yoko empurra Riza e se põe no caminho de Envy, sendo atingida no peito.

Ambos caem.

Envy começa a gritar e chamar cercam seu corpo, fechando-o num inferno ardente. A garota, quase inconsciente, foi amparada por Ed.

O ferimento era muito profundo, procurar um médico seria em vão. Tanto esforço para protegê-la e ela agora jazia no chão, quase sem vida.

Yoko: Obrigada... a... todos... vocês... – seus olhos perdiam o brilho pouco a pouco.

Ed: Shiii... não fale, o ferimento vai sangrar mais.

Roy: É melhor levá-la para o hospital – disse se aproximando, mas sabia que não adiantaria.

Yoko: Ed... – ela chamou baixinho – A pedra... ela é...

Ed: Não importa – lhe custava dizer isso, - temos que te ajudar – não queria ver mais uma vida esvair-se e não poder fazer nada.

Yoko: A pedra... – puxou a frente de suas vestes e falou ao seu ouvido – ela é sua...

Ed: Eu não a quero! – elevou a voz furioso, uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos – A não ser que seja para ajudá-la.

Ela esboçou um sorriso. Ele era bem esquentadinho, mas se preocupava demais com as pessoas a sua volta.

Yoko: Ajude seu irmão... – seu corpo estava ficando mole – A pedra... Winry... colar... – e seus olhos fecharam lentamente.

Ed: Não... – abaixou a cabeça e chorou – Não era pra ser assim...

#

No quartel central...

Riza: Então o Hughes não conseguiu descobrir nada da pedra, não é?

Roy: Isso mesmo, as informações que ela espalhou eram completamente falsas. Ninguém sabe se ela realmente tinha uma pedra ou não.

Riza: E quanto aos garotos?

Roy: Agora que o Full Metal abandonou o exército teremos que começar do zero. As pesquisas dele eram muito úteis, mas nas condições que ele estava não conseguiria prosseguir.

Riza: Ele estava mesmo muito abatido...

Continuaram conversando pelo corredor. Os dias já não eram os mesmos. Tudo havia mudado. Talvez nem tudo...

Roy: Que tal aquele jantar? – sugeriu descaradamente.

#

Enquanto isso... na cidade de Risembool...

Após abandonar o exército, Ed e Al voltaram pra Risembool. A primeira pessoa que procuraram foi Winry, queriam saber se a última informação da garota era verdadeira.

Dentro do colar, havia uma pedra muito pequena, vermelha, escondida atrás do pingente. Eles encontraram também um pedaço de papel dobrado com algumas instruções. Era diferente de tudo que já viram sobre alquimia, mas resolveram tentar. Pois, não havia mais nada a perder não é?

Com alguns ingredientes de fácil acesso, eles novamente desenharam o círculo de transmutação. Al se postou no centro e levou consigo o fragmento e Ed juntou as mãos... não se sabia se fizera uma oração, mesmo porque ele nunca orara... mas fechou os olhos por um momento, encarou o irmão... fez um acesso com a cabeça... o mais novo retribuiu, acenando positivamente.

As mãos tocaram o chão, nas linhas do desenho. Um pequeno brilho surgiu e foi crescente... inundando o pequeno aposento... depois tudo cessou...

Winry e Pinako estavam de fora, aguardando que os dois saíssem de lá. Passados alguns minutos e nada. Nenhum som, nenhum movimento... teriam morrido?

Mas isso fora há duas semanas...

Winry: Ed! Al! Venham o almoço está pronto!

Al: Já vamos Win-chan! – ele saiu da água e pegou uma toalha.

Ed: Quem cozinhou foi você Win? – fingindo cara de desgosto – Você sabe que não é boa na cozinha...

Winry: Como assim não sou boa? – tirou a chave de fenda do bolso – Retira o que disse! – ameaçou levantando a chave.

Vendo que sua situação não estava boa ele começou a correr.

Winry: Volte aqui Edward Elric! Quando eu te pegar vai ser só! – e correu atrás do garoto.

Al: Me esperem! – e correu atrás dos dois.

FIM!


End file.
